Searching
by Darks Light
Summary: It felt like something or someone was missing... but can he remember their past in time so as not to make the same mistake again? Tsume x Toboe...possible others plz give it a go and R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own wolfs rain or its characters, I only own the idea for this fanfic. This is only created for enjoyment… I have no intent on profiting from it.  
**Warning:** This fanfic is boyxboy and will inevitably contain something along the lines of **YAOI, **you have been warned.  
It should also be noted that this fanfic starts off where wolfs rain ends…

**Searching  
****By Darks Light**

_Sometimes a being, resentful for what it couldn't achieve while alive, will be reborn. However, to gain consciousness of the past events requires a strong will, this is necessary to complete what couldn't be, this is necessary so as not to make the same mistakes._

**Chapter One**

He felt the rain mixing with the air as it rushed past him and for a minute he almost managed to believe that this was the freedom that he had always searched for, the freedom that he had, for what seemed like eternity now, longed for. However the simple change in a light colour was enough to force him to slow to a complete stop. No. This was not the freedom he was searching for, far from it and even in the state of mind he had been in before the light there still seemed to be something missing; something always seemed to be missing.

It all started with the dreams, he couldn't even remember when he started having them; it seemed like they had been with him forever. Forever buried in the depths of his subconscious just waiting for something. Momentarily closing his eyes he remembered the white, snow-covered scenery and the vibrant blue waters of a river that hadn't frozen over in the cold… opening his eyes again he glanced around the street; it was a filthy, dirt brown; but then again so was everywhere else he had been. No, this was not the place he was searching for, his freedom wouldn't be found here.

So why was he still here? It was that feeling, the feeling that he was missing something, that feeling had led him to this city. It was the feeling that kept him here because somewhere here the was something he was searching for, someone it seemed that he had to find before he could reach his destination and gain the freedom he desired. However, would a place so clean, so seemingly perfect, exist in a world so dirty and corrupted? He didn't know. Until recently he had just been living each day as it came; now he was searching for the source of this feeling. The key he figured was in his dreams.

The dreams, they always started with the white, snow covered mountains, a grey wolf running along the snow-covered shore, he felt like it was he who was running, that he was connected to it. He knew it was true, the wolf was his true form, the form that separated him from the other city slickers that filled this land, the form that was the key to his dreams. He knew it was this forbidden form that had the answers in regards to what he was searching for. The answers were with it in the dreams where the scenery would then change and a destroyed city as filthy as the one now would appear; death was everywhere. Fire, guns and death. There were wolves dying all around him.  
Fear.  
Betrayal.  
Running.  
A confrontation that turns into a fight and then a searing pain along his chest, a fresh wound, another scar, he could feel the searing pain even now following the lines of the X on his chest.

Then dream would shift, the scenery would morph and a white wolf would appear. Defiance. Lies. The wolf brought with it a quest, a quest for a place called paradise. Paradise… somewhere in the shadows at the back of his mind the word Paradise was a direct link to the word death. But there were other wolves and the picture of a perfect paradise just for them was already painted; something or someone was urging him to follow.

Everything would soon melt away in front of his eyes and then everything was cold, empty, a wild storm rushed around him and then… a gunshot.  
He'd wake up full of remorse. The feeling of regret and guilt weighing deeply on his heart and soul; he had failed.

But at what?


	2. Chapter 2

**Searching  
****By Darks Light**

_Sometimes a being, resentful for what it couldn't achieve while alive, will be reborn. However, to gain consciousness of the past events requires a strong will, this is necessary to complete what couldn't be, this is necessary so as not to make the same mistakes._

**Chapter 2**

The lights changed green once again and the traffic took off sending up smog and other impurities from the exhausts; the stench was suffocating. Veering off the main road and down a smaller, less traffic infested but otherwise still polluted street he revved his motorbike and took off at high speed trying to once again acquire that feeling of freedom he longed for. However the turnoff he had to take soon came into view forcing him to slow his speed as he weaved in and out of the cars and people who crowded the street leading to his apartment; it was market day.

Number 5 – third on the left on the first fool of the apartment complex – that was his place for now. Pulling up his bike into the small parking space made available he killed the ignition and walked up to the door unlocking the locks before walking inside and locking the all again, he knew what people were like here; they were like him always looking for free goods. Inside it was hot and the still city air reeked more than it did outside with the breeze.

Tsume walked over and flung open the window at the front of the two roomed apartment pausing momentarily and enjoying the breeze on his face before glaring at some of the bypassing strangers and walking to the other end of the room and opening the window there in hope of creating a cross draft.

Collapsing onto the old lounge between the two open windows he lay down and closed his eyes not realising how exhausted his body was until he was once more locked into the dream. However there was something different about it this time, something felt different even though for the most the memories were the same up until the white wolf. It was there the images began to change to a new fight, a fight between him and the proud and troublesome white wolf, blood was spilt but then everything blurred away.

His dream self looked around, he was in human form walking the streets. The images were new but they were familiar, the dirty street was familiar and almost like those in his reality but there were less people, lees traffic, less everything. Then there was the boy. The light brown haired kid or brown furred wolf, one word came to his mind _runt_. The familiarity with this boy was overwhelming but then he recognised everything blurring away once more, he tried to fight against it trying t remember more; he wanted to see more, to know more. It was out of his control.

The white wolf was back with his almighty talk of paradise but he was human now though he recognised him as the wolf, there was another wolf with him in human form to ready to follow the other to Paradise. This talk brought with it a sense of danger and foreboding but it was washed away with a sense of longing and then there was another presence; it was the boy again. The setting changed but the boy stayed urging him to come to, come to Paradise. A feeling of loss swept over him and the boy began to vanish as though the memory was being blown away by the breeze.

The storm was back, the cold winds blowing wildly around him and then clearing… the snow wasslowly falling from the sky and the sound of gun shot rang out clearly through the air. Running, he was running, dread and hope mingled in his mind and then there was the smell of blood, anothergun shotfollowed bythe feeling of loss and remorse and one word that he found himself calling out.  
_"Toboe!"_

Tsume's eyes snapped open as he remembered where he was but instead of getting up, grabbing his keys to his bike and riding off to dwell on what it all meant he lay still and silent; there was another presence in his room. Slowly propping himself up onto his elbows he glanced over the back of the lounge, the noise was coming from the small fridge in the corner by the door. He silently stood and took to steps towards the intruder.  
"What do you think you're doing?" he growled, the intruder froze a scared brown eye quickly glanced over his shoulder as he realised he had been caught.

Tsume went to take another step forward a sense of familiarity was coming from intruder who was only a kid. When the boy in question jumped up and dived out the window Tsume growled in frustration and followed him out the window and down the street. Something within him told him he had to catch this kid and as he ran his mind darted pack to when they were in his room…the eyes the hair, they were all so familiar; it was the boy from his dreams, from his memory. It was he who he had been searching for, who he had been waiting here for.


	3. Chapter 3

**Searching  
****By Darks Light**

_Sometimes a being, resentful for what it couldn't achieve while alive, will be reborn. However, to gain consciousness of the past events requires a strong will, this is necessary to complete what couldn't be, this is necessary so as not to make the same mistakes._

**Chapter 3**

Tsume dashed after the kid around the ignorant market people and out into the main street and traffic just keeping up.  
"Toboe!" Tsume growled as he continued with the chase, once or twice thinking that it was finally over when the runt nearly fell flat on the foot path but he always recovered in good time.  
"Toboe I'm not going to hurt you!" he called out, shoving people out of his way left, right and centre; he wanted to end this before they reached where the traffic thickened. The rain began falling heavily from the sky making the people on the streets scatter if they didn't possess an umbrella or something that would protect them from the water, water that was dirtied by the pollutants of this city.

Tsume had nearly caught up with the runt when he reached the corner of the street where the kid tried to make a sharp turn around the bend. However with the gritty sidewalks coated with water Tsume watched his feet slide out from beneath him sending him sliding out onto the road. The runt jumped up onto all fours and was about to start the game of cat and mouse again when –  
"Toboe!"  
There was a shrilling screeching sound of old brakes mingled with the sound of bending metal, smashing glass and the gasps of the unsuspecting people.

Tsume ran out onto the road to where the kid was lied sprawled out, limbs askew on the wet bitumen.  
"Stupid, just stupid runt," Tsume mumbled as he checked the kid for a pulse as the people attracted by the commotion began once more to clear away into their own little lives. He breathed a sigh of relief, pulse was good, breathing was good and – Tsume felt along the kids limbs; it didn't seem like anything was broken.  
"You're lucky runt, very lucky," Tsume said as he picked the kid up in his arms before heading back the way they had just come; ignoring the furious drivers yelling out profanities and suggesting that he kept the kid on a leash. However as he turned to give one persistent bastard a piece of his mind he noticed someone hanging out across the other side of the road; though this wasn't just any someone.

Tsume growled lowly and dangerously as he looked past the man and into the green eyes of the dark brown haired guy who had caught his attention; he smelt wolf. Not only could he smell it but he could feel and see what it was this guy was hiding from the other people who bustled along the street, it was his true form; a white wolf. With one last fierce look at the white wolf guy he turned with the kid and moved off down the street hoping to lose himself in the crowd and put as much distance between him and the other. He kept pushing on even though he was tired from the run and now weighed down by the runt, he didn't care if that guy too seemed familiar because all that he felt that was linked to that guy was false hopes, trouble and death. No, he didn't need more of this wolf business at the moment, especially any business that sort to involve that one; something told him he wanted nothing to do with that white wolf.

He was glad that by the time he got himself and the kid back to his apartment that it was still raining, that would keep the other wolf from sniffing out his trail though the city probably could have done that too. However something in his lost memories told him this wouldn't be the last he would be seeing of the white wolf; a wolf with a knack for tracking things in impossible conditions.

Shaking his head from side to side, clearing his mind from those thoughts and his face from loose rain water he ducked into his apartment before closing and locking the door behind him. He placed the kid on the old lounge his usually used as a bed before shutting and locking the windows to keep the rain and any unwanted visitors from coming in. With the kid looking like he was going to be out cold for some time, Tsume went and sat on the floor, leaning against the wall in a position from which he could watch the front door, both windows and the lounge without barely having to move his head. He'd keep watch while the kid slept then he'd talk to him, see what he knew and why he felt he knew him so well.


End file.
